Discusión:Jacob
La traducción de la frase en griego que teje en The Incident (ΘΞΟΙ ΤΟΣΑ ΔΟΙΞΝ ΟΣΑΦΡΞΣΙ ΣΗΣΙ ΜΞΝΟΙΝΑΖ) pertenece al «Canto VI» de La Odisea de Homero, línea 179 y dice en castellano: Y los dioses te concedan cuanto en tu corazón anheles. Contradicción Luego del último cap´ñitulo este artículo se contradice demasiado, hay que rellenarloy completarlo ocn la verdadera informacuión, y poner un a sección donde se muestre lo que antes se pensaba. Jacob aparece en la primera temporada como expectador de la boda de Jack con su ex-esposa (la que curo la espalda). Traducción de loophole En el tema "Siglo XIX", en la referencia a la conversación entre Jacob y su némesis, donde pone "que algún día encontrará la manera, el "agujero", que se lo permitiría." la traducción "agujero" no es apropiada. "Hole" es agujero, pero en la versión original el guión es: One of these days, sooner or later... I'm going to find a loophole, my friend. "Loophole" se traduce como "laguna jurídica", lo que es interesante porque lleva a pensar en que el motivo por el que el némesis no mata a Jacob es algún tipo de ley de naturaleza desconocida, la misma que parece impedir a Ben matar a Locke. Esto queda desacreditado si Locke está realmente muerto, pero de cualquier modo "loophole" debería traducirse como "laguna jurídica" o algún símil adecuado a la época. Mensaje oculto En el capitulo 3x07 (No en Portland), en la escena donde Karl esta drogado delante de un video, en este hay una diapositiva donde se puede leer GOD LOVES YOU LIKE HE LOVED JACOB hola saludos a todos¡¡¡ soy Jorge Roberts y soy muy nuevo en esto, he encontrado esto en internet ,son fragmentos de la biblia en la que cuenta una anecdota muy curiosa acerca de jacob y su sueño. me ha llamado la atecion ya que encontre algunas similitudes con lost y sus personajes,creo que vale la pena leerlo. espero que les interese... La Escalera de Jacob representada en la fachada oeste de la Abadía de Bath La Escalera 'de Jacob 'es una escalera mencionada en la Biblia (Génesis 28:11-19), por la que los ángeles ascendían y descendían del cielo. Fue vista por el patriarca Jacob durante un sueño, tras su huida por su enfrentamiento con su hermano 'Esaú('ver definición aparte):(humo negro,nemesis de jacob)[] Llegando a cierto lugar, se dispuso a hacer noche allí, porque ya se había puesto el sol. Tomó una de las piedras del lugar(observar “the incident.part1”las rocas situadas en la playa en donde se recuesta jacob), se la puso por cabezal, y acostóse en aquel lugar. 12 Y tuvo un sueño'; soñó con una escalera apoyada en tierra, y cuya cima tocaba los cielos, y he aquí que los ángeles de Dios subían y bajaban por ella.' 13 Y vio que Yahveh estaba sobre ella, y que le dijo: «Yo soy Yahveh(ver aparte el sigificado), el Dios de tu padre Abraham y el Dios de Isaac. La tierra en que estás acostado te la doy para ti y tu descendencia (la procreación en la isla,la estatua representa procreación). 'Tu descendencia será como el polvo de la tierra y te extenderás al poniente y al oriente, al norte y al mediodía; y por ti se bendencirán todos los linajes de la tierra; y por tu descendencia. 15 Mira que yo estoy contigo; te guardaré por doquiera que vayas y te devolveré a este solar. No, no te abandonaré hasta haber cumplido lo que te he dicho.» 16 Despertó Jacob de su sueño y dijo: «¡Así pues, está Yahveh en este lugar y yo no lo sabía!» 17 Y asustado dijo: '«¡Qué temible es este lugar(la isla)! ¡'Esto no es otra cosa sino la casa de Dios y la puerta del cielo!(posible teoria sobre que es la isla)»' 18 Levantóse Jacob de madrugada, y tomando la piedra que se había puesto por cabezal, la erigió como estela y derramó aceite sobre ella. 19 Y llamó a aquel lugar Betel, aunque el nombre primitivo de la ciudad era 'Luz.(la luz y la oscuridad, lo negro y lo blanco juega un papel muy importante en la isla)(tambien hay dos islas, nunca se explico por que, será la otra isla del nemesis de jacob)' El nombre de Bethel(literalmente, "Casa del Señor"), al igual que expresiones como "puerta del Cielo"(sera la isla la puerta al cielo de los sobrevivientes del vuelo 815), aluden al Templo que habría de construirse en este lugar años más tarde.(la estatua gigante) Yahveh(en hebreo יהוה, YHWH) y sus variantes Yahweh, Yahvé, Yavé, Jehovah y Jehová. En su forma hebrea(muchas cosas escritas en hebreo) (sin que se sepa su pronunciación exacta), es según la Biblia, una frase que utiliza Dios para referirse a sí mismo, tras la petición de Moisés en la visión de la zarza ardiente[1] y en respuesta a su pregunta de qué les dirá a los israelitas sobre el que le ha enviado: "Yo soy el que soy". Esta frase, "yo soy el que soy", es en hebreo "EHIEH", que se refieren a las letras del alfabeto hebreo "Y-H-W-H", una palabra muy difícil de pronunciar sin vocales, puesto que en el hebreo antiguo no estaban escritas. Además, Dios dijo a Moisés: Así dirás a los hijos de Israel: Yahvé, el Dios de vuestros padres, el Dios de Abraham, el Dios de Isaac y el Dios de Jacob, me ha enviado a vosotros. Este es mi nombre para siempre; con él se me recordará por todos los siglos. Ve, reúne a los ancianos de Israel y diles: Yahvé, el Dios de vuestros padres, el Dios de Abraham, de Isaac y de Jacob, se me apareció y me dijo: En verdad os he visitado y he visto lo que se os hace en Egipto. Esaú: Según la Biblia Hebrea, Esaú era hijo mayor del patriarca Isaac y de Rebeca su prima. Era, por tanto', hermano de jaco'b, antepasado legendario de los israelitas. Cuenta la leyenda que Rebeca no podía tener hijos(problema de las mujeres de la isla),entonces Isaac oró a Dios Yahveh por su esposa, y éste permitíó que quedase encinta. Sin embargo Rebeca sintió en determinado momento que en su vientre se desarrollaba una revolución y, quejosa, le reclamó a Yahweh. Entonces Dios le hizo saber sobre su descendencia: Dos en tu seno hay, naciones. Dos, de tu entrañas, serán divididos(jacob y su nemesis), pueblos: el uno más fuerte que el otro será, y el mayor al menor servirá(Génesis 25: 23). Luego de esto pasó el tiempo y, cuando llegó el momento de dar a luz, Esaú salió primero del vientre de su madre: era este rubio y velludo; su hermano, que salió agarrado de su talón, al que llamaron Jacob, era en cambio lampiño. Así pasó otra vez el tiempo y los niños crecieron, el libro Génesis declara: Los niños en creciendo acabaron. '''Esaú diestro en la caza fue'(como jhon locke); Jacob varón quieto era, y en las tiendas habitar(ver “the incident”donde se encontraba jacob) prefería. Por esta circunstancia amaba a Esaú mucho Isaac, y mucho a Jacob, Rebeca.(vers. 27 y 28 del cap. 25). Sigue narrando el Génesis que un día, estando '''Esaú agotado a causa de volver de cazar', le pidió a su hermano Jacob que le diera de comer un guiso rojo (el cual el mismo Jacob había preparado); Jacob aceptó, aunque imponiendo como condición que Esaú - a quien desde entonces se le conoce también como Edom, que significa rojo - le cediera los derechos y prerrogativas que el tenía como primogénito. En otra ocasión Jacob se valió de las artimañas propuestas por su madre Rebeca (sumándole el hecho de que su padre se estaba quedando ciego) para robarle a Esaú la bendición que le correspondía. Esto último fue el motivo desencadenante del odio de Esaú hacia Jacob Antes de enemistarse con Jacob a causa de la bendición robada, Esaú que por ese tiempo contaba con 40 años''' luego de haber jurado que algún día iba a matar a Jacob(mas cosas de “the incident”',) 'Jroberts17 16:46 27 ene 2010 (UTC)''' Jorge Roberts